


Fairy Lights

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: Patrick makes the yard more appealing for night time relaxation
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Photo Challenge - Something beautiful in your yard

Every morning, Patrick and David would wake up... at their respective times and head to the store to work a full day. Helping customers, vendor trips, restocking, cleaning, inventory, spreadsheets, taxes, repeat.

The next day, repeat.

When they moved into the cottage, David began to change the routine a bit by asking to go relax outside more often. Patrick would whip up some dinner, David would open a bottle of wine and they would eat on the patio table before moving to the swinging bench to relax. 

"I wish that the dusk would last just a bit longer. When it gets dark, it's harder for me to read and then I feel that the bugs are around more," whined David.

Patrick patted David's knee in agreement and just commented, "I'll protect you from the bugs, David. But I also like to go inside and 'relax' before we go to bed." 

"That little wink that you try is always so cute, but we really should practice your execution more," joked David leading his husband inside.

***

David came home from his day alone at the store. He could smell some marinara on the stove and saw a bottle of wine open on the patio table outside. Patrick was at the grill and came inside, "Hi, Babe! Welcome home!"

"Hi Honey. What are you making? It smells really good."

"Well, we are having some chicken parmesan. I'm just finishing up the chicken and the bread is warming. Go relax on the patio and I'll be outside shortly."

David relaxed with his wine and was scrolling through his phone when Patrick brought them each a plate. David dug in barely using his words to say, "S'sogdohmygosh wht's nit?"

Patrick chuckled a bit just to say, "Family recipe. You'll never get it out of me."

A few hours later it was dark and David started to pack up to go inside. "Where are you going, David? I was just starting to get comfortable," said Patrick.

"Ugh, Patrick. I can't see my book anymore and I'm confident that my knit is now covered in gnats and potentially some moths," shuddered David.

It was then that a series of string lights turned on throughout the yard and over the patio. David's mouth opened in shock and Patrick had a small upturned smile. "Will this be okay to help you read and perhaps draw the bugs away from you and to the lights?" teased Patrick.

"Patrick, these are beautiful! When did you do this? I love them!!"

"Today. I had Ted come over and help me hang them. I like it when we're outside together and any time I get to see you in soft lighting is time well spent. Welcome to your new patio, Mr. Rose."

"Honey, this is so sweet. But we've talked about this. Do not call me Mr. Rose. Ew."

Patrick giggled as he leaned over into David's waiting embrace for a soft kiss.


End file.
